A Valentine's to Remember
by MoonShoesLayla
Summary: Set after the episode 'The Spanish Teacher' in season 2. With Valentines fast approaching, how will the glee club members spend this year's day of love? Will Rachel tell Finn about her being a finalist? Will Kurt cope with Blaine in hospital? Will Mercedes finally admit her feelings for Sam? And what is Brittany planning for Santana? Complete
1. Part 1

**A Valentine's to Remember**

**Part 1**

* * *

"Shalom blogosphere and love birds!" With the halls of McKinley lined with red hearts and streamers as his backdrop, a certain frizzy haired teenager facing a camera, spoke in his squeaky voice. "Jacob Ben Israel reporting on McKinley's plans for the day of love."

* * *

"Since Artie couldn't deal with my need for constant attention, I'll be watching Dirty Dancing and eating ice-cream", said Becky Jackson, wearing her crisp, clean Cheerios uniform.

* * *

"Tina and I will be going to a contemporary dance competition". Replied Mike, following Jacob's question about Valentines.

"Will you be competing?"

"I was going to, but my Dad isn't willing to pay for the entry fee, and I can't afford it. He's supporting me, but he still isn't 100% okay with the idea of me not being a doctor. Plus, if I didn't win…" He looked around nervously, as if making sure he was out of earshot of Tina, "…I don't think it'd make me look too good."

* * *

"And what is the so named 'Klaine' doing for their first Valentines as a couple?"

"Since Blaine will still be in recovery on Valentine's Day, thanks to one meerkat faced warbler…" Kurt paused, grimacing at the thought of said face, "…We will be watching When Harry Met Sally in his hospital room, my idea of course." Kurt continued, his face now stamped with a wide grin.

* * *

"I thought maybe, Breadstix, because I know how much you love it there, and I have a surprise, too." Brittany smiled lovingly at Santana next to her.

"Awwww, Brit!" Santana placed her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"And do you have anything planned, Santana?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I do, but I'm not telling you yet, you have to wait." Her head still rested on Brittany's shoulder.

" … did you get me a unicorn too?"

* * *

"Shane and Mercedes, have plans for the big day?"

Shane replied quickly. "Baby, we don't need no day, ain't that right?

"Ah…" mumbled Mercedes, sounding slightly confused and shocked. "Yeah… I guess, yeah…"

" So I'm going to be going to the game with my buddies." At this, Jacob noticed her reaction, which must have been more obvious that Mercedes had hoped because Jacob asked, with a devilish grin "Anything wrong Mercedes? Trouble in paradise, perhaps?"

"No, no of course not…" Mercedes hastily lied, smiling politely, but still looking uneasy. It was at this moment that Sam walked past and he caught her eye. They smiled at each other, and Mercedes, realising the confused faces of both Shane and Jacob, started to panic slightly.

"I..I have to…" She stuttered. "I have to go, I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Well, I think that we'll just have dinner and watch a movie, nothing too fancy…" Finn said casually.

"Yes," Started Rachel, her trademark Rachel Berry smile, shinning at the camera, "A very _romantic_ dinner, and a very _romantic_ movie, of course."

"Yeah, yeah!" Finn's voice was slightly goofy, as it usually was when he was worried. "Besides, I'll be busy with my applications this week, so…"

"App… applications?" She cut off her boyfriend's words, simultaneously cutting off her starry grin towards the lens.

" Yeah, well I thought because you didn't get into NYADA I'd, try and get into somewhere…"

" … Oh, yeah of course"

" Are… are you okay?"

" Yeah… I've…" Rachel stammered. "…I've got … I'll… I've got to go…" And with that, Rachel rushed off through the oncoming hoard of students in the corridor. Jacob and Finn were left very confused, but the silence between them was broken by the school bell ringing loudly for first period, leaving Finn blinking mindlessly as the possible reasons for Rachel Berry's dramatic and abrupt departure.

* * *

Later that day in the choir room, love was certainly in the air. Couples were cuddling left, right, and centre, leaving a few singles sitting awkwardly amongst the public displays of affection. Rachel and Finn, although sitting next to each other, were not being as close as they usually were, presumably due to Rachel's confusing reaction to Finn applying for collages. The room was decorated with an array of pink and red hearts, with words including '_love'_ and '_One and Only_' lining the walls, creating a sea of gold, pink and red. Quinn and Kurt, who were sitting together, were both feeling dizzy from the large patterns and becoming slightly ill. They exchanged a knowing glance as Mike continued kissing Tina even after she literally fell off his lap.

Mr Shuester walked in at this moment, and was quite obviously taken aback by the decorations. He had to take a step back and blink several times in order to allow his eyes to adjust.

"Whoa! Guys, who did the decorations?!" He asked, half grinning, half squinting and grimacing.

"Tina." Quinn and Kurt said at the same time, both of them with the same bitterness in their voice.

"Well, you can't blame me for wanting to make this place a bit nicer."

"Then why didn't you?" Quinn asked defensively.

Mike just shrugged. "I don't know what your problem is, I like it." This was followed by more kissing between Tina and him, to which Kurt groaned with annoyance.

"Okay guys, that will do. First of all, thank you Tina for the, ah…" Will paused, searching for a word that expressed his feelings but didn't hurt Tina's feelings. "… the… _lovely_, lovely decorations." He started clapping and many of the glee club members joined in, although some were sarcastic slow claps.

Mr Shue went to the white board and drew a large love heart.

"LO-URVEEEE! You all know what time it is, and if you didn't then you do now, thank you Tina. But last Valentine's, was a bit of a mess. People were fighting, and sick, and serenading people… but we all have to admit _that_ didn't really work."

"You mean when Puck decided Fat Bottom Girls was a good song to sing to a girl?" Mercedes called out.

"Or when I broke down crying during Funny Valentine?" Added Tina.

"Exactly." Replied Mr Shue. "This year, I want us to focus on the love that we do have, or the love that we don't really need. Being single isn't a bad thing, and I want us to celebrate those aspects of love, and not how it can be hard without it."

"I completely agree, Mr Shue." Said Quinn, standing up. "And I have the perfect song, if you don't mind."

He motioned for her to come forward. "Not at all." Quinn made her way to the band and whispered the song name in one of the member's ears who, after nodding excitedly, passed the name of the song on to the rest of the band while Quinn moved back to the centre of the room.

"Everyone is so obsessed with being in a relationship, and so was I, but I've come to realise that you don't need someone to be happy. Just because someone doesn't want to be with you, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you." She glanced quickly at Puck. "And in the end," she continued with a smile, "they're the only one missing out."

She nodded towards the band, and they started playing, a single classical guitar, met with a quiet piano, complementing the gentle strums on the strings.

_One fine day,_

_You'll look at me,_

_And you will know,_

_Our love was meant to be._

_One fine day,_

_You're gonna want me for your girl._

_Those arms I long for,_

_Will open wide,_

_And you'll be proud_

_To have me by your side._

_One fine day,_

_You're gonna want me for your girl._

The piano increased in intensity, but the song continued its gentle pace.

_And I know,_

_You're the kind of boy, who,_

_Who only wants to mess around._

_Well, I'll be waiting,_

_Someday daring,_

_You'll come to me,_

_When you want to settle down…_

The last line continued into the next flawlessly, her voice perfect for the smooth transition.

_… Oh one fine day,_

_We'll meet once more,_

_And then you'll want,_

_The love you threw away, before._

_One fine day,_

_You're gonna want me for your girl._

_Ooooh, ooo-ooo-ooohhhh…_

_And I know,_

_You're the kind of boy, who,_

_Who only wants to mess around._

_Well, I'll be waiting_

_Cause, someday baby,_

_You'll come to me,_

_When you feel like chilling out…_

_One fine day!_

_We'll meet once more,_

_And then you'll want_

_The love you threw away before!_

_Oh, one fine day,_

_You're gonna want me for,_

_One fine day,_

_You're gonna want me for,_

Her voice reached a complete high point of emotion as the song neared its end.

_One fine day,_

_You're gonna want me for your,_

_For your…_

_Girl…_

The music stopped as she finished singing and the room erupted in applause. Mr Shue was beside himself.

"Quinn!" he exclaimed with a cheesy grin on his face. "I've never heard you sing like that! We might just use that at regionals!"

Everyone was applauding and had smiles on their faces, even Kurt, who had been completely opposed to celebrating Valentines in Blaine's absence. And for a moment, even Rachel and Finn forgot their troubles and embraced each other. Quinn's song had done what Tina's decorations had aimed -but failed- to do; make the choir room a happier place, even if it was likely going to be short lived.


	2. Part 2

Brittany leant against Santana's locker, as the latter rummaged through her locker, searching for something.

"Hey" Brittany said, in her sweet voice.  
"Hey" Santana replied, smiling and frowning at the same time, happy to see her girlfriend but obviously distraught.

"What's up?"

"Ugh," Santana exclaimed, quickly catching a thick textbook that escaped her locker, before it hit the ground, "I'm trying to find that photo of us. You know the one of us on our first proper date?

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, well, I can't find it at all! I put it in here last month and you think I can find it?!"

"Wait, you mean the one of us at the fair when you won me that giant dinosaur toy?" Asked Brittany, smiling.

"Yes" Santana replied with a muffled voice, still with her head in her locker, as Brittany reached into the pocket of her jumper.

"You mean the one you gave to me last week?" Said Brittany, holding up the very photo Santana had searched her locker inside out for. Santana's jaw dropped, she looked at the photo, down at the contents of her locker sprawled at her feet, and back at the photo. Brittany gave Santana a cheeky grin, and she could do nothing but laugh.

"Thank you" Santana giggled. She took Brit's hand on her own, and used her free hand to steady the photo and have a closer look. "It really is a great photo…"

"It is" Agreed Brittany. "But all photos of you are." She continued smiling.

Santana looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more" Brittany blushed. "And I was wondering if you want to go to breadstix on valentines?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." They met at a kiss, and walked hand in hand to their final class for the day.

* * *

It was the end of the school day, and the glee club members were making their way to rehearsal for the afternoon. Finn found Rachel turning the last counter on their way to the choir room, and called out for her.

"Rachel!"

Rachel spun around and her she grinned at the sight of him. "Hey!"

"Rachel, you remember when we were talking to Jacob?" asked Finn, not acknowledging her greeting.

"Ah…" Rachel tried to avoid making eye contact, as she tried to casually pretend that she didn't know what was coming. "Yes, I do."

"Yeah, well why did you run off like that when I talked about applying for collage?"

"Well… I was… it's just…" Rachel mumbled.

"Is it because you're worried you're not going to get into NYADA? Because even if you don't get in, we'll still manage, we're getting married!" His mouth formed his trademark sideways, goofy grin.

Rachel smiled sweetly and hugged him gently. Finn returned the hug, and Rachel thought this as good a time as ever to break the news.

"I'm a finalist." She managed to spit out. Finn moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders, a short journey as there wasn't must distance in between the two.

Finn chuckled slightly, grinning from ear to ear. "That's amazing, Rachel! I knew you'd get it!" He grabbed her around the waist once more, squeezing her tighter than before.

"I was just thinking…" Rachel started.

"…that we should have a New York wedding? We could get married in Central Park, because I know how much you love New York and that Bridge we met on at Nationals…"

Rachel stopped Finn's painful rambling. He had started to pace and wander down the hall aimlessly, as he often did when he started to talk without thinking about what he was saying. "No, no, not that," Rachel interrupted, smiling politely. "It's just…" she lowered her voice as her eyes wandered from those of her fiancé's.

"Just what?"

"It's just… maybe we should just postpone the wedding?" Finn's smirk dropped as she spoke. Rachel, noticing this, hurriedly tried to reason with him. "I mean, NYADA is going to be expensive, and New York is expensive in its self…"

"You don't want to get married?" Finn muttered.

"No, no, of course I do!" Rachel swiftly replied. "I want to marry you more than anything else in the world! It's just… I want our wedding to be perfect, and perfect, unfortunately, means a lot of money." She said matter-of-factly.

"But you wanted to get married before you knew you got into NYA—". Finn stopped suddenly, cruel realisation sweeping over him like a cold blanket. "You only said yes because you didn't think you'd get in? Didn't you?!"

"Well I… not like that…" Rachel stammered. "…bu—"

"Oh my god, that's the _only_ reason you said yes!"

"Not the _only_ reason, Finn!" Rachel cried, but he was already marching down the corridor. Rachel continued to cry out, but Finn only walked faster.

* * *

Rachel, tears streaming down her eyes, leant against a nearby locker and sunk down to the floor. How could she be so stupid? Of course Finn would figure it out. Sure, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she let her ambition get in the way of her judgement… again.

She lifted her knees to her chest and curled up into a ball. She would have normally sought refuge in the girls' bathroom or the choir room, but as the halls were empty and she was very late for glee, she didn't bother.

"What happened this time?"

Rachel looked up to see Kurt staring down at her. His perfectly styled hair extended at least an inch above his head, making him look almost alien like from the angle at which Rachel was looking at him from. Although embarrassed, Rachel was relieved to see a friendly face. Kurt slid down next to her, and nudged her gently.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, giving her a sympathetic look.

She smiled slightly. "I… Finn thinks I only agreed to marry him because I didn't think I'd get into NYADA."

Kurt paused. "But, you _did_ agree to marry him because you didn't think you'd get into NYADA."

"It wasn't the _only _reason!" Rachel argued. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Ah, maybe because it's the worst reason?"

Rachel sighed. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be at glee club?"

Kurt had a slightly guilty look on his face. "I may or may not have skipped Math to visit one curly haired cutie in a certain hospital bed."

"Kurt! You can't just skip Math?!" Rachel criticized.

"It's fine! I got Mercedes to cover for me. And besides, when am I ever going to need to know how to find the hypotenuse of a right angled triangle? Broadway starts don't use triangles." He said with a smirk.

"How is Blaine, by the way?" She asked, with slight hesitation.

Kurt's strong voice softened. "He's… okay. He went into surgery about an hour ago. That's why I was there, to make sure he was okay going into it. I held his hand as they gave him the anethesia. I wanted to stay until he woke up but he wouldn't let me. 'The club needs your amazing talent! I'll be fine!'" Kurt laughed affectionately at the thought of his boyfriend.

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"Mhmm" Kurt mumbled in reply. "He's right though. The club does need my amazing talent. What with our '_star_' curled up in a ball on the ground…"

Rachel chuckled, but it quickly faded as she remembered her predicament. "What do I do, Kurt?"

"Well, we can start by throwing out that sweater; it's doing nothing for your skin tone". Kurt said seriously. "And then you can admit that you were wrong."

"But I wasn't wr—"

"But you _were_ wrong, Rachel. You may have had good intensions… but good for you. Not Finn." Kurt gave her a stern look, and Rachel knew he was right; she just didn't want to admit it. But, by the look on her face, Kurt knew this.

"C'mon, we are incredibly late for glee rehearsal. And even though all it's going to be is sitting through Tina and Mike suck each other's faces all afternoon, Mr Shue will murder us if we miss a rehearsal during valentines week." Kurt rolled his eyes upon saying 'valentines' and offered his arm to Rachel. She smiled subtly and they stood up together, arms linked, and walked together to glee, at least 15 minutes late.


	3. Part 3

"Well guys, who's wants to follow Quinn and contribute to valentine's week?" Mr Schuester stood at the front of the choir room, beaming. When there came no reply from the glee club, his smile became more forced, but still he remained positive as ever. "How about you Rachel?" he grinned, but when he saw that Rachel was not present, we frowned. "Where's Rachel?"

"Yeah, where _is_ Rachel? She never misses practice…" said Tina.

Mr Schue looked around the room, frowning. "Finn?"

Finn shrugged, but his eyes shifted around the room unconvincingly. "I don't know, she was in the corridors just before."

"And where's Kurt?" asked Mr Schue.

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I … I don't know, Mr Schue," she stammered, "I haven't seen him since this morning…"

"Well when you do see Rachel and Kurt, tell them that-"

"Tell us what, Mr Schue?" Rachel cut him off mid-sentence as her and Kurt strolled with linked arms into the choir room.

"Oh, ah… just that with regionals so close, you can't be missing and rehearsals."

"We're sorry," Rachel quickly replied. "Kurt and I must have eaten something bad in the cafeteria, we've been sick all morning… don't get the vegie burger."

Catching on quickly, Kurt nodded and put his free hand to his stomach to make it look convincing.

"Oh, well… I hope you're feeling better…"

"Oh yes much better!" said Kurt.

"Okay, well…" continued Will, even though he didn't look fully convinced, "As I was saying… would anyone like to contribute to valentine's week?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could, please." Rachel replied, already standing up.

"Of course!"

Rachel whispered a song name into a band member's ear before moving to the centre of the room. "For most of us, this is our last year. And in a few years' time when I'm on stage receiving a Tony award, there will be people I'll of course want to thank. My dads', for one…"

Puck interrupted. "Oh god, is she going to go through her whole thank you speech?"

Rachel ignored him, though gave him a stern look. "Of course the obvious people, Barbra, Pati LuPone, but they go without saying. I will thank Mr Schuster, although not taking full advantage of my talents," (it was at this point that Will rolled his eyes and sighs were heard from many members of the glee club), "I will thank all of you for swaying in the background while I sing flawlessly," (this received even more groans, although Rachel didn't seem to notice), "And I will thank my boyfriend, Finn. For always being there for me, even when it seems like I value my career more so than him. But the truth is that _you_ are far more important than a role on Broadway. And even though I am destined for that Tony, I won't be able to get it without you. I love you Finn, and no amount of lead roles can change that."

The band began to play, and Rachel joined in, smiling.

_Hot temper with the shortest fuse_

_You're such a mess with an attitude_

_You're working hard but you're paying more_

_You never talk if you don't have to_

_You had a job but you hate the man_

_Who takes it all like Uncle Sam_

_I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I, I want you_

_Out of gas, so you walk for miles_

_To pick me up in your worn out shoes_

_You never settle, never take too much_

_You count on me just like I count on you_

_Kiss me like when I first saw you_

_Figured out couldn't be without you_

Tina and Mercedes harmonised perfectly with Rachel as the song progressed.

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I, I want you_

_I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I, I want you_

_No one else will do_

_I want, no one makes me smile_

_I want, no one gets me how_

_I want, no one else it's you, you, you_

_I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I, I want you_

_I want you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I, I want you_

_You and me walking together_

_Screwing up for worse or for better_

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I, I want you_

The song ended, and Rachel was smiling widely, as the club applauded. Finn however, got up and walked towards the door.

"Finn!?" Rachel called out. "Finn!" When he disappeared out the choir room door, Rachel raced out after him, calling out his name.

She looked out down the corridor, and saw him half way down the hall. She yelled, begging him to stop but he just kept going.

"Finn, please what can I do?!" She wailed, in one last attempt to stop him.

It worked. Finn stopped in his tracks and marched back towards her.

"Oh thank you Finn, thank y—"

"Give me the ring."

Rachel blinked through her tears. "W-what?"

"The engagement ring, give it back." Finn's face was blank, his eyes darting from locker to locker, trying to avoid Rachel's gaze.

"Finn… you-you can't mean that! The song says everything, I don't want anything or anyone else, I just want you!"

"I'm sick and tired of you using me. First for West Side Story, now as a substitute for NYADA, what am I meant to believe, Rachel?!" Finn's eyes were stinging with tears.

"Believe that I love you! I – I don't care about the lead in a musical," Rachel's face was streaked with tears. "Or the – the fame or anything except you!"

"Well I don't believe you. I love you Rachel, and I know you love me," his voice shaking as he spoke, "but you need to take the time to decide what you love more… me or your career."

Finn turned around and walked away. Rachel continued to call out but this time he didn't turn back. Rachel's face was red and soaked in tears, her eyes stung and her voice was horse from yelling for Finn to come back. As her mascara trickled down her face, _'Why couldn't I have worn waterproof today?'_ she thought, the school bell rang and the corridor instantly flooded with students, leaving Rachel feeling more alone than she ever had before.

_Making my way down town,_

_Walking fast, faces pass,_

_And I'm home bound._

Kurt stood at the front of the choir room, singing flawlessly.

_Staring blankly ahead _

_Just making my way _

_Making a way _

_Through the crowd _

_And I need you _

_And I miss you _

_And now I wonder _

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles _

_If I could just see you, tonight _

Mercedes pulled out her phone and started to record him singing. Tina noticed and giggled, before taking out her own phone and doing the same.

_It's always times like these _

_When I think of you _

_And I wonder If you ever think of me _

_'Cause everything's so wrong _

_And I don't belong _

_Living in _

_Your precious memory _

_'Cause I need you _

_And I miss you and now I wonder _

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by, oh _

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles _

_If I could just see you tonight _

Rachel stood in front of the mirror in the girls' bathroom, trying not to cry and fixing her make up. _'_When you're smiling, when you're smiling, the whole world smiles with you' she sung to herself.

_And I, I don't want to let you know I, _

_I drown in your memory I, _

_I don't want to let this go _

_I,I don't._

_Making my way down town walking fast _

_Faces pass _

_And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead _

_Making my way _

_Making a way _

_Through the crowd _

_And I still need you _

_And I still miss you _

_And now I wonder _

_If I could fall into the sky _

_Do you think time would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles _

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you..._

_tonight._

The end of the song was met with enthusiastic applause, as Kurt's eyes became misty with tears, as was Rachel's, still sitting in the girls' bathroom.


	4. Part 4

"Knock knock!" Blaine looked up from where he was lying in bed to see a beaming Rachel and Mercedes as his hospital room door.

"Hey!" Blaine grinned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to check how you're doing" smiled Rachel. "AAAARRRRRRRR you okay?" She joked, referring to the eye patch over Blaine's right eye.

"No pirate jokes!" exclaimed Blaine. "It's not funny!" he said, even though he was laughing just as hard and they were.

"But really, how are you doing?" asked Mercedes.

Blaine sighed. "I'm okay I guess. I have to have surgery again this afternoon. I can't believe I'm missing out on valentine's week. It's my favourite holiday and I finally have someone to share it with, but I'm stuck here as a curly haired Long-John Silver."

Rachel laughed "I thought you said no pirate jokes!"

"Only _I_ can make the pirate jokes!" He said matter-of-factly.

They all laughed, and when they had stopped, Blaine started again.

"Speaking of valentine's… a little, stylish, young, future-tony winning bird, told me you and Finn had a little bit of a lover's quarrel." Blaine eyed Rachel.

"Kurt!" she said angrily. "Yes, Finn and I… we… had a bit of a fight."

"A _bit_ of a fight? Loki and the Avengers had a _bit_ of a fight. What you had sounds like a break up!"

"He took back the ring too" Mercedes interjected.

Blaine's jaw dropped. "He what?!"

"Mercedes!" Rachel scorned.

"What?" She asked, "He was going to find out eventually."

Rachel sighed deeply. "Yes. Finn took back the engagement ring too."

"So, what does that mean for you two?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what to do? Blaine, help me out!"

"I think you should wait. Tell Finn you want to stay together and that you're extremely sorry." Blaine advised.

"Ugh you're right. I'll tell him that I love him and ask if we can just pretend that none of this happened. And that I'm still willing to marry him if he is too." Rachel sighed. "When did all of this become so complicated?"

"When you, the school dork, started crushing on the most popular guy in school." Mercedes stated. Rachel laughed slightly and looked at Blaine, suddenly remembering Kurt's song.

"OH! Mercedes show Blaine Kurt's performance!"

"Oh of course yes!" Mercedes exclaimed, remembering her recording. She rushed out her phone and gave it to Blaine. As he watched his boyfriend singing, a sweet affectionate smile spread across his face. The song finished and his eyes stung with tears.

"I can't stand being away from him like this!"

Mercedes spoke up, "When do you get discharged?"

"Two days from today, the day before valentines." Blaine answered in a way that made Mercedes think he knew the exact number of hours, minutes and seconds too, but didn't mention it. Blaine suddenly sat up. "Hey I have an idea."

"What?"

"What if I told Kurt I wasn't coming back until Monday, that way on Friday when I make a grand entrance in Glee Club to serenade him, he'll be so surprised and overjoyed, nothing I ever do will ever live up to it again?"

Mercedes and Rachel's faces lit up. "Blaine that's a fantastic idea!"

Blaine grinned smugly. "They don't call me casAAARRRRRnova for nothing!"

The girls rolled their eyes. "Please," Mercedes said. "No more pirate jokes."

* * *

At glee practice the next day, Rachel and Finn were sitting apart, and Emma Pillsbury sat at the end of the front row of chairs. Sam took the floor. Guitar in hand, he started to strum, the band accompanying him with drums and bas.

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

_Everything's the way that you left it_

_I still haven't slept yet_

_And if you're covering your face now_

_But you just can't hide the pain_

_Still setting two plates on the counter_

_But eating without ya_

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_Then just say that you're okay_

_I'm sleepin' on your side of the bed_

_Goin' out of my head now_

_And if you're out there tryna move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here tryna persuade you_

_Like you're in the same room_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never crossed your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_

_'Cause you're never comin' home_

_But they used to say the world was flat_

_But how wrong was that now?_

_And by leavin' my door open_

_I'm riskin' everything I own_

_Something I can lose in the breakin'_

_That you haven't taken_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you can still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never crossed your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_Oh, just remember this, oh, just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

The room applauded, Will stepping in. "Sam! That was great! But… that doesn't really fit with the positive attitude we're trying to create this year…"

"Sorry Mr Schue," Sam started, "but it's kind of hard to sing about love in a positive way when all the love in your life is negative." He glanced at Mercedes but quickly averted his gaze.

"Well that's okay buddy, great job either way. Let's give it up for Sam guys!" Will patted Sam on the back before he took his seat with the rest of the glee club.

"So if you haven't noticed, I have invited a very special guest to sit in on rehearsal today… Miss Pillsbury!" Will exclaimed as he held out both of his arms in Emma's direction, applauding her. "That was a great job Sam, but I really want you guys to stop focusing on the negatives. Whether or not you're in a relationship, there are people who love you in different ways too. Friends, family…" He paused, searching for something else… "Pets!"

"I asked Lord Tubbington to be my valentines," said Brittany glumly. "But I think he's been dating a girl in his anger management class…"

The room was silent and everyone had confused faces. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Will started again. "I'm… I'm really sorry about that Brittany. I am however, lucky enough to have the world's most amazing girlfriend, and I urge you to sing about any type of love - as long as it's positive!"

"But Mr Schue," Tina began, "there aren't really many positive songs about love."

"Oh really?" He replied with a smirk. "Do I have to demonstrate?"

This was met by the glee club with hollering and cheering. Will nodded towards the band and they erupted into song.

_Do not waste this evening, baby I'm begging you_

_Your big imagination's playing its tricks on you_

_If you think my up and leaving's something I'm gonna do_

_Feel my chest when I look at you..._

_Baby you, you've got my only heart_

_Yeah, you've got my only heart_

_Yeah, you've got my only, only, heart_

_So hard to be so far out living our separate lives_

_You phone was really broken - I tried your number twice_

_And if you need confirmation, baby I understand_

_It's alright if you want me to tell you..._

_You, you've got my only heart_

_Yeah, you've got my only heart_

_Yeah, you've got my only, only, heart_

As the guitar player played his solo, Will took Emma's hand urging her to stand up. He twirled her and they danced together which was met by much cheering for the club.

_And you love like your hand's on the horn, baby_

_I adore you but there's a hole in the cup that should hold your love_

_If you let me leave_

_I swear, I never will_

_Remember now you..._

_You've got my only heart_

_Yeah, you got my only heart_

_Yeah, you've got my only _

_Only heart_


	5. Part 5

That lunchtime Mercedes and Shane sat together in the cafeteria, as they did every lunch. As Shane left to go to the bathroom, a secretly spying Sam took his chance and swooped in, sitting where Shane had just been, next to Mercedes. He didn't bother with small talk and just got right to the point.

"I don't even know what you see in him." He blurted out as soon as he sat down. Mercedes didn't even have time to say hello.

"Sam you can't keep doing this!" Mercedes angrily replied with a hushed voice.

Sam kept looking at the cafeteria door, presumably watching for Shane's return, but still kept conversation. "Did you like my song?" He said with a cheeky smile.

Mercedes laughed at his boyish charm. "Yes, it was really great."

Sam reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You know, I meant every word of it."

Mercedes suppressed a smile but didn't pull back her hand. "I'm with Shane."

"And I know that. But look me in the eye and tell me that you're happier when you're with Shane than you are when you're with me."

Mercedes sighed and looked at the ground. Sam glanced at the cafeteria door again as he had been and this time head Shane's voice laughing his friends around the corner of the door. Sam quickly looked at Mercedes again.

"That's what I thought." He reluctantly let go of her hand and quickly jogged away.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

Mercedes stood in front of everyone in the choir room singing, the day before valentines, obviously trying to keep back her tears.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other, we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one_

_The one_

_The one_

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine_

_Can't replace you with a million rings_

_I should've told you what you meant to me_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one_

_The one_

_The one_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

"Great job, Mercedes," smiled Will. "But you guys still aren't doing songs that celebrate love! Anyone else have a – hopefully positive – song to share?" He looked around the room to see a severe lack of enthusiasm. "Anyone?" he repeated, before motioning to Finn. "Finn?"

Finn kept his head down and shook it, still sitting far away from Rachel. Will looked confused bun continued. "Ah… okay?" He looked around the room. "Santana! You surely have something nice to sing, right?"

"Ah, sorry Mr Schue." She replied, crossing her legs. "While normally I would jump to the opportunity of upstanding every single person in this room, it will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm saving my talents for a performance at Breadstix where I will no doubt blow all you amateurs out of the water that will consist of a collection of the tears of the failures in this room." She smiled with a cocky grin, folding her arms.

"Great, well I'm sure we'll all be there to see you!" Will exclaimed, ignoring her harsh words. "Right guys?!"

"Well you know who won't be there?" Kurt piped up. "Blaine." Kurt said straight away, not letting anyone answer. "Because some preppy man-child ruined my valentines! He doesn't get out of hospital until Monday and so I get to spend my first valentines with an actual boyfriend in a cold hospital room with terrible food and an ancient TV."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that…" A familiar voice interrupted and Blaine walked through the choir room door. His entrance was met with cheers and greetings. Rachel and Mercedes high fived each other as Kurt jumped up from his chair and tackled his boyfriend with a hug, almost causing him to fall over. Blaine returned the hug just as hard, and when they finally parted they kept one arm each around the others waist. Kurt and Blaine stood at the front of the choir room and Blaine asked for the floor.

"So Kurt, don't hate me… but I may have told a little white lie in regards to my discharge date." Kurt's eyes widened at this, but Blaine quickly started again. "BUT! It was only so I could surprise you, because I need to make up for last Valentine's Day, which was a total screw-up. I can't believe I was so blind to be chasing after a silly crush, when the love of my life was standing right in front of me the entire time." He looked and smiled lovingly at Kurt who looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Oh Blaine" was all he managed to get out without crying, and even so his voice shook with emotion.

"SOOOOOOO!" he continued, in his silly, childish way, "I have the perfect song to sing to you, since you _are _my whole world. Not Sebastian… not Jeremiah (they both laughed slightly, recalling last year's valentines)... Just you. Just you and me." Blaine motioned for him to sit down and he moved to the piano. As he started to play, the violins accompanied him and Kurt, recognising the song immediately, was beside himself.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Blaine took Kurt's hand, leading him to the front of the room, and motioned for him to sing.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath, it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back_

_To where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

They ended in perfect harmony and the room erupted, applauding and cheering. Puck even stood up and clapped harder than anyone else, trying to smile through his tear soaked face. Kurt and Blaine embraced each other, grinning from ear to ear. Both were crying, and they met at a long, passionate kiss.


	6. Part 6

That night at 8:30, Santana was settling in for a night of movies and chocolate, trying to save her voice for tomorrow's performance. She had just put _The Devil Wears Prada_ in the DVD player and slipped into bed. '_Miranda is everything I aspire to be'_ she thought as she placed a square of milk chocolate into her mouth. Just as the opening credits stated to play, her phone's text tone sounded. She sighed, reached across to her bedside table and looked at the text.

_"Meet me on the football feeld in 1/2 hour. It is cold so make shure you bring a jakket. Love Brit 3"_

Santana was used to Brittany's terrible spelling, but it was still nothing less than adorable. She got out of bed, paused the movie ('_Sorry Miranda, you'll have to wait'_) and got changed into her favourite winter coat and pants.

30 minutes later she was making her way towards the football field, where she could see someone sitting in the middle of the grass. The person started waving and as she got closer, Santana saw that it was Brittany, sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket sitting beside her.

"Brit?! What's this?"

"Happy valentines! I know it's not until tomorrow, but I love you and I wanted to do this for you now since we'll be at Breadstix tomorrow." Brittany explained with a smile, as Santana sat down next to her.

The crisp winter air stung Santana's face, but she didn't care. She was smiling too hard to feel how numb her lips were. Brittany lifted the lid on the picnic basket beside her and took out a handful of pixie sticks. Santana laughed and they both leant against one another; eating pixie sticks and huddling together, trying to beat the cold winter breeze.

"I have another surprise for you…" Brittany said as she reached into the picnic basket yet again, only to pull out a hand mirror. She handed it to her girlfriend who took it with a confused smile.

"Ah… thank you?" laughed Santana.

"I'm not very good at romantic things, but I got you this mirror because I want you to see yourself the way I see you…" she paused, looking into Santana's eyes via the mirror. "… Which is perfect."

Santana looked into the mirror and grinned, "Thank you so much Brit," she cuddled up to her even closer, "best Valentine's present ever."

* * *

Rachel (10:45)

Are we still on for Breadstix tomorrow night?

(10:52)

Please, Finn.

Finn (10:53)

Depends.

Rachel (10:53)

On?

Finn (10:54)

Whether or not you're still my girlfriend.

Rachel (10:54)

I'd love to if you'll have me 3

Finn (10:55)

Okay :) Breadstix tomorrow it is

Rachel (10:56)

As your girlfriend?

Finn (10:56)

Yes, as my girlfriend 3

Rachel (10:57)

As your fiancé?

(11: 04)

Finn?

Finn (11:07)

I love you…

Rachel (11:07)

I love you too! 3

Finn (11:07)

But I don't think I can do that just yet

Rachel (11: 08)

It's okay. Girlfriend it is :) 3

Finn(11:08)

See you tomorrow 3 Night

Rachel (11:09)

Can't wait! Good night, I love you 3 3 3

* * *

"Hello, my name is Santana Lopez and happy Valentine's Day everybody!"

The audience of Breadstix Restaurant cheered and applauded as Santana stood on stage in a skimpy, red dress that clung to her body. The McKinnley High Jazz Band sat behind her onstage with their respective instruments. The audience was made up of the members of the glee club, the restaurant's staff and a few other couples who had choses Breadstix as their date destination. Rachel and Finn where, although sitting together and smiling, not as affectionate as usual. Will was even there, sat in the corner with Emma.

"As I don't often get the spotlight I am going to take full advantage of this moment and ask my beautiful girlfriend to join me on stage." He smiled as everyone once again clapped. However, Brittany didn't move.

"Brit…" Santana laughed nervously and quietly into the microphone. "C'mon!"

Sam elbowed her in the arm and she blinked, as if jolting out of a trance, and smiled as Santana motioned for her to come on stage. As she joined the other girl she was handed a microphone for herself, and Santana continued.

"I have never been so happy, and I can't believe that I'm this lucky to have you love me." She smiled sweetly. "So I would like to dedicate this song to you, Brit," she said, looking into Brittany's eyes, "and would love if you joined me."

The band started to play and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand in hers as she started to sing.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

Brittany smiled lovingly and joined in.

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

_I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know_

_Is that you're keeping me down_

_You're keeping me down_

_You're on to me, on to me and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

The crowd cheered loudly, as Brittany and Santana met at a loving kiss.

"Santana, thank you so much, that was beautiful, I love you!" Brittany ginned when they parted. "But now, I have a surprise for _you_!" She exclaimed, pointing out to the audience. "Please welcome to the stage, the amazing Blaine Warbler!"

Blaine made his way up to the stage and took a microphone from Santana as the two girls made their way back to their seats, their arms around each other's waists.

"Thank you ladies, and thank you!" He called out to the crowd. "So, in glee club this week, our teacher Mr Schue," He motioned to their teacher who was in the corner, "wanted us to sing songs that focused on only the positive sides of love. And although I wasn't actually there, apparently not many people really got the idea." Will nodded distinctly in the corner.

"So I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity, not only to dedicate this song to a very special man," he motioned to Kurt, who blushed bright pink, "to show them how it's really done. And I think you'll agree with me that this song is about a _very _positive side of love." He smirked cheekily and pointed to the band behind him. "Hit it!"

_I never thought that I was so blind_

_I can finally see the truth_

_It's me for you_

Blaine jumped down from the stage and dances amongst the audience.

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_

_'Cause it's never gonna be the truth_

_Too far for you_

_But can you hear me say?_

_Don't throw me away_

_And there's no way out_

_I gotta hold you somehow_

Every one was out of their seats dancing, and Blaine danced with Kurt as he sang.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

_Take everything that I know you'll break_

_And I give my life away_

_So far for you_

_But can you hear me say_

_Don't throw me away_

_There's no way out_

_I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

_Tonight I'm weak_

_It's just another day without you_

_That I can't sleep_

_I gave away the world for you to_

_Hear me say_

_Don't throw me away_

_There's no way out_

_I gotta hold you somehow_

All the couples and even the singles, were up dancing and singing along with Blaine. Will twirled Emma, Santana and Brittany shimmied, with Mike and Tina along Kurt and Blaine standing on their table tops dancing.

_All I wanna do is touch you_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_But all I have is time_

_Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_And when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

Everyone cheered as the song ended, grinning from ear to ear.

"So," Blaine panted into the microphone, "Was that positive enough Mr Schue?"

Will just laughed, wrapped his arms around Emma, and nodded, "I'd say so!"


End file.
